Forgotten
by Sphinxeyes
Summary: *Finished* I finally finished this story!! The end is Here!! Pleaze review & tell me what you think of my story pleaze!!
1. The Begining

Forgotten  
By Hyper Mage  
  
* Updated*  
[ Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
I have no friend. Except for my trusty dog and horse. They're my best companions  
  
My dog's name is Cry and no, not because he cries a lot, I really don't remember why I called him that but I thing I was thinking   
about that special cry that wolves make, the call of the wild or something like that. My dog is a Siberian Husky. I don't remember how I got him but it had something to do with fighting and sleeping. He's a hard dog but you get used to him. He has white fur and brown sploches. The weird thing about him is, not that he has a brown eye and a blue eye,but the way he stares at me and I talk to him. Like we have some kind of connection. That's not the only thing, I have a horse, named Moonshadow. No matter where I am I feel that stalion's eyes on me watching my every move, waiting for my to do something stupid and nag me. I kind of give you the impresion that I forget a lot of things, but I have a very good memory, It's just an accindent I had a couple years ago...  
Well, it was a normal day,we were going out for a trot when it started to rain. I knew that it wasn't smart   
but the rain seemed so inviting that I went full gallop. Cry said that he couldn't keep up. Moonshadow said I was going to fast, then   
it hit me. It was hot, it blinded me and the only thing I could hear was 'I told you so', The whole thign was amazing, I felt as if falling in a tunnel, it was and amazing thing, untill the end when I felt a sharp pan on my back.  
  
  
I woke up in a new place. Moonshadow said it was diffrent, it smelled diffrent, it tasted diffrent, all good, but it scared him  
'Don't worry moonshdow, it's problably just not what you're used to'  
'No you don't get it, after the lightning struck we woke up here. It's weird. Also I find it easier to talk to you.'  
'I noticed, well, it would be a good idea if we moved from here, something might hapen. By the way why do you look so diffrent?   
I didn't have packs on you when we where riding.'  
'They just appeared. You look diffrent too. You weren't wearing that weird looking clothes. When did we make camp?'  
'I don't know. This is all too weird.' I inspected the packs, we had food, knife, daggers, three swords, all the best steel I imagine,   
other clothes,some jewels, and weird looking money. I was wearing weird looking black pants, a silk looking white shirt and had   
my hair up in a bun, not my usual hairstyle, I think. I had daggers underneath my shirt and pants. They had my initals LS, I had a feeling that this was going to be a weird day. I looked around, and Moonshadow was right, it was diffrent here, the most I rmembered about my old home right then was a weird smell of omthing burning.  
We started to undo the camp,I set Cry on guard but he said that we didn't need it. As we were packing up, something told me to be on guard, just as I got a dagger out, a man came out from behind me, I did a kind of flip kick thing It was kind of an instinct. Another person came out from in front of my, I threw my dagger at him, it hit him strait in between the eyes. A couple more came out, 9 daggers, 15 kicks & punches, 9 growls & bites,   
10 stampedes & bites later they were all dead. I loved the rush of action, It was as if it was in my blood to kill, to defend myself, It was obivous that it was a skill that was well needed here We finished packing up, then I got on Moonshadow, I found a map, and on it where a whole unch of roads, I didn't even know where the hell I was, so I just rode in the direction of the setting sun.  
  
~ 9 weeks Later~  
  
Well, after 9 weeks, I still didn't know where we where, we were running out of food, & the only soul I saw where people we fought. Untill.....  
I was fighting with more people than usual, I was wounded, running out of daggers, Cry was badly hurt and we couldn't get away, I thought we where going to die. As I was about to surrender, There came a Lady and some men, The lady looked short, had red hair, it seemed like purple eyes, and on her sheild had a Lioness Rampant {I wonder who that could be?}. She gave instructions to help my while she made her way to me.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"Alanna the Lioness and King's Champion"  
"And that's supposse ring a bell because..."  
"Look either answer the question or I force it out of you" She was getting pretty red by now, I guess it true that red heads have a temper.  
"I'm Lanna Swift"  
"Never heard of you"  
"Same to you Ms. King's Champion. How can a woman be a king's champion? What you do? sleep with him?"  
"Look Ms. prive in everybody's bussiness shut up."  
"Don't tell me shut up you bitch! I don't even know you and you're telling me to shut up!"  
"Alright, look Ms. Swift, I have heard rumors of a rogue killing of thousands of men in 1 flick of her wrist, I guess I just found her" Alanna killed of the last man, and got off her horse, Lanna got off Moonshadow, Lanna was almost a head taller than Alanna  
"Is there a problem with me killing of thousands of men? They attack me first since I'm a woman, they think I'm easy picking."  
"Well, if you get of Theif rd., you won't get attacked so much" Alanna was acting like she was stating the obivous, this got Lanna mad  
"Well, it could of helped if I knew where I was, so if you don't mind, I shall live the presence of the great Lioness" she bowed low "And shall patch up my dog and Horse before I get too damn mad and kill an 'inocent' person" Lanna got back on Moonshadow and rode a bit farther down the road [that sniveling little bitch! We come all this way because we heard her distress call and she just doesn't thank us. She didn't even know who I was!!!] Lanna looked at her map, sure enough there was thef rd., there was a village near,Outhere it was a weird name for a village, so we went over there to see if I could get a job  
  
When we got to Outhere, I stopped by one of the taverns, there I found out that the Lioness DID indeed sleep with the king [How was I supose to know!] I found out that the country that I was in was called tortall, I don't know why it sounded familiar, but it did,we where 5 days ride from the capital, Corus, and that I was out of food, the money I had only but for 2 days, and that I needed a job. The village was a nice one. I think that there where more taverns than needed, some people looked like they had secrets, there was one girl that popped out more than all the others, she was short, and young, but with wisdom of her years, she worked at The Clove, and she smart as hell, I met her when I was looking for work, I sat down in the tavern and she came up to me with a smile on her face that made me smile, she spoke with ease, without and accent like most of the peple that were here  
"Hello, welcome to The Clove how can I help you?"  
I'm looking for a job, and a place to stay that let's dog in" I patted Cry to show her to him, he smelled her and she looked cool and collected,  
"He looks wounded, do you need a healer?" She asked  
"No, I'm a healer, but I'm tapped out right now"  
"I kow something about animals, I could help"  
" We can do thhat later, right now I'm more worried about work" She snapped out of her trance with cry  
'I like her, she has a good heart, bad memories though'  
'I noticed, don't worry, I can get you in a bed soon just hold on'  
"right of course, you need to talk to the owner hold on, I'll bring him over" she left and went to talk to a man behind the conter thing, he walked up to her table and sat down he was a nice looking man, rousy cheeks, hearty laugh, and a concern of a father for the girl, since her father seemed not to care about her.  
" Well, you look noce enough,"becca tells me your really nice,Age"  
"18"  
"What do you usually do?"  
"just travel"  
"Just Travel? you look like you haven't taken a bath in days! How long are you staying?"  
"Until I get enough money"  
"well, here are the conditions, you can sleep in one of the rooms upstairs, but it's really "becca's room when her father is too drunk, you will be clean and proper when you come downstairs, no fouling around here at my tavern, we are a PROPER tavern, not some slut house, you'll get paid at the end of the week, and when you leave, I want all your businness finfished, no debts, no one going to kill you, anything like that, do you accept the terms?" Lanna thought about it, she accepted the terms. the wife of the owner took her to the room, mde sure she was clean and put her n bed, it felt good when someone fused over you like as if you were about to brake andy second, and she even found a meaty done for cry, and got fresh hay for Moonshadow, Lanna fell asleep to the sound of the Common room, she thought to herself this is the life 


	2. Discoveries

Forgotten  
By Hyper Mage  
  
*updated*  
{ Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
There where many fights I got involved in and that I won most of them. There was one fight that left me out cold for a couple of weeks. The town was near Tirragen. One good thing about working in a tavern is that you get a lot of information. The biggest surprise that I got out of the infromation was that I had made a name for myself.  
"Which way are you hedded?"  
"To Tyra"  
"Don't take Theif road" my ears went up at that name, the road I had been on almost a month ago  
"Why?"  
"Haven't you heard? The Lioness was spotted there with Darkness" I had to interupt.  
"Pardon me, I don't want to interupt but who exactly is Darkness?"  
"The worst of evils, She has a wolf by her side which can tear you to shreds in seconds. Her hair is raven black, so is her heart. She doesn't show mercy to anybody, not even the lioness, she started making comments to the Lioness that made her so pissed. She has a horse that with one kicked, can knock the livin' daylights out of ya' she got to be the most dangerous woman alive besides the lioness. Heck, at least the Lioness shows mercy sometimes. But no Darkness one look at you and she thinks your worst than dirt."  
I was left speechless, I never did show mercy for anybody. Every single person I ever fought I left dead. And they thought I was still on Theif road. [Oh when they find themselves in an alley, their going to find out who darkness really is and show them why my name is darkness]   
'did you ever realize that they where right'  
'Cry, you know I would never attack someone without reason'  
'That I can't say.'  
'Do you wanna know something weird?'  
'No'  
'well to bad I'm gonna tell you anyway. I have these weird dreams, remember when we didn't know where we where? The first time we where attacked? Do you remember anything before that?'  
'Yeah, the lightning'  
'before that?'  
'umm... no not really'  
'same here!'  
' That's because you always where a little slow in the head.'  
'Oh shut up! I know I don't have a good memory but still, I don't remember shit. except for my dreams. I get these weird dreams like one I had last night. I was in a cabin, but it was weird, there where some stairs that led into the cabin. Inside the were paintings on the wall, some said things in Latin, others in common{English}, Scandran {Russian} and other languages I couldn't understand. Then this lady came up to me and told me that I did a good job, She gave me some papers that said 100% great work Lanna. You are improving in your french'  
'What's French?'  
'I don't know'  
'Well, it sound like all your other weird dreams. I suggest you put it behind you and worry about when we're getting out of this Tavern.'  
'Okay, but I have one more question. where did we live before we got here?'  
'honestly child do I have to tel you everything? We used to live.... somewhere'  
'But what was it called?'  
'I... don't remember.  
'How can we have just forgotten?' I saw a shadow near the door, it was Rebecca, and she had been crying again  
"What's wrong 'becca?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could handle, she looked at me and I gasped, on her right cheek there was a hand print, my fist were shaking with rage, " who did this to you Rebecca? I want to know, I'll make sure that he is killed in a grusome way" rebecca started to shake her head, she was starting to turn white  
"It was an accident, promise, my father was drunk... he... he doesn't think strait when he's drunk PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM DARKNESS!!!!!" She started to cry more, [HOw can a father be so heartless?][please don't hurt father, he can't think, he's just a stupid asshole] I looked at 'Becca as she defended her father, a man that had beat her up, killed her mother and so many other things, how could she defend him?  
"All right, I won't do anything, but the next time I find out he did something to you he will be found in the forest dead" I turned around and left, not wanting to hear anymore. I got ready for bed all of this in my mind, Was my father like this? did I have a mother? I fell asleep wondering all these things.  
I was running away from someone, I didn't know who, or at east I thought it was me, only younger, they were chasing after my, kept shouting at me, saying that they were going to kill me for what I did, I ran into a house that I knew was always open to me, cry was lying there, asleep, or I thought until I saw that he was nocked out, I ran into a ladies room, and there was an old woman on the bed, she was bleeding from knife wounds, I cried and tried my best to be brave, but I knew what I had to do...  
I woke up all of the sudden, who was this woman, was she related to me? I didn't know but somehow I had to find out, no one forgets something so important like their past lives just like that, or did they?..... 


	3. new chapter

Forgotten  
By Hyper Mage  
  
*updated*  
[ Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
  
I woke up in a dream today   
to the cold of the static  
and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
I guess you could say I remembered something from my life before this, a song, I used to hear when I was depressed, in a way, I heard it again, in my head, I remeber that I used to go into a red room, which smelled a lot like blood....  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remebering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of Hypocrisy  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake/ slow to react  
  
I felt like not getting up, so I told Mr. fern that I was sick, he gave me 2 weeks off. I slept a lot, and saw the lightning hit me over and over, everything in slow motion, I also rembered something else, packing fast, and running to a barn to get moonlight...  
  
Even though you're so close to me   
you're still so distant   
and I can't bring you back  
  
Cry is calm he says that it's a feeling I should be able to shake off like before  
'I've never been depressed before how would you know'  
'It just came out' He seems like himself, but there's something missing, like a certain part of him is gone, like me  
Who was that lady, and why do I see her more often know? In my dreams? I see her teaching me things, cooking for me, telling me that there was nothing wrong, and then her bloody body...  
  
It's true the way I feel  
was promised by your face  
the sound of your voice   
painted on my memories  
even if you're not with me,   
I'm with you  
  
My 2 weeks are over and I'm back to serving, Cry is right, I should be able to shake of the feeling, but it's so hard, like there's something missing, some part of me is screeming telling me that I am missing something, it's there, I just have to get it. I wish I knew what it's talking about, so I could pull myself out of this slump, well, whatever it is, it better go because there's word of a mage coming, and I want to give him a try, I realized that I have the gift, only it's really weird, When there's a mage and they have some magic I don't know about, or that I have but not real good at it and their better, everytime I come near them, my gift duplicaes a part of their magic, when I duplicated all of their magic, I duel them. it's really fun when you see an expert lose, the look on their face is so funny, you just crack up laughing. I was in the middle of this thought when they hit  
  
{outside the tavern}  
"This is the best Tavern around, you can hit and come out with a lot of dough, and woman"  
"Half of you men take the gold from everyone except the women, we don't steal from women, we steal the women, the other half take all the woman."  
{In the Tavern}  
" John, please stop looking for a whore, you know that every woman at this spot is a whore, besides, we're here on university matters, not matter's of fun."   
"Thom can you be more boring, even you're mom had fun at this age, with king Jon I bet, that would be cool if she acually would of accepted his proposal, that would mean..."  
"John, if you don't shut the fuck up I'll have your ear for dad's collection"  
"was that suppose to be a threat, buddy?"  
"Yes i....."  
"We're being attacked we're being attacked" then the raiders entered the tavern, some grabing women, or should I say trying to grab women, they where fighting back, [I taught them well, I told them they would need to know how to protect themselves some day] I thought as we kicked but, more raiders came in, some holding swords, I made the wood come alive and traped some, another person riped some of the raiders in half, their screems of agony echooing thourgh the tavern, and their blood making other raiders fall into my trap, I would have to ask the person who did that what kind of magic that is. I took out some daggers and shot them everywhere, they would find their targets easily.   
{Back to Thom}  
Some girl made a whole in the wood, the planks shout up and grew into trees, I would have to ask her how to do that, they don't teach that at the university, I took out my daggers and, with some help from magic, shout them at the raiders, this is going to be like one of those fights dad used to have when he was the king of theives, this if going to be fun...  
{Someone else describing the battle}  
we're losing, I can't be;iev it, I must warn the king  
{I'm describing now}  
he ran out the door, heading for a certain man, he bowed down low  
"sir, the woman are fighting back, what should we do?" the man looked at the guy, he drove his sword intohim, acting bored the whole time  
"take out the most you can, we're burning it down," some men shook their heads and told everone of their men to get out, the people still left in the tavern cheered, but Lanna thought that there was something wrong, she went to find Becca, she grabbed her by the hand and took her out of the tavern the back way  
"get out of here as fast as you can, get out the most people you can too, they're going to burn it down" ebecca truned white and said  
"how do you know?"  
"I just do okay? do it now, I'll make a distraction for the longest I can" Lanna got out of the door, and with her magic made a small king's own army thingy, she ran out to the raiders, most of them ran, but some others stayed to burn down the tavern, she watched it burn as some people ran out the back way, all this made her really tired, but she couldn't stop until she had most of them, she went into a dead faint a couple of miles away from the town of Outhere 


	4. The end of the second life

Forgotten  
By Hyper Mage  
  
*updated*  
[ Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't know, she was found unconsious and we brought her here, what should we do with her?"  
"I dunno, just leave her there, we don't need another worry" so the priests left her to rot of in the middle of the road, lucky for her a man was traveling and saw her, he picked her up and took her to his home so his wife could cure her. When his wife saw her, she gasped in horror  
"what happened to her, bring her over there, we can get her cured up"  
"I don't know, I found her in the middle of the road face down, it looked like she was raped or something" The woman looked at her woudns  
"no, she was in some kind of battle, these are battle wounds, and she is gifted, she if glowing with the use of heavy magic, we must do something" The man shook his head and left to go hunt for something for dinner, the woman got her healing bag and set out to work on the worst wounds she had ever encountered...[I love these dots]...  
A week later Lanna woke up in some weird house, she didn't know how she got there, but she saw a woman, laying near her bed, the moment she started to move around the woman woke up  
"none of the, you are staying put until I say you are able to get up, don't worry, it will be soon, my name is suasana,"  
"Susana, how long have I been out for?"  
"around a week, why? do you need to go somewhere?"  
"Tell me, did any weird creatures walk around here?" Lanna sounded desperate, and she knew she did  
"funny you should say that," Susana got up and went to get something, when she came back she was coming with Cry, wgging his tale like a new born pup, Lanna looked amazed, "you know, you're not the only one with wild magic" Susana winked at Lanna and left.  
A couple of weks later and Lanna was healed, but since it was winter, she decided to stay for a while, unfortunatly, it was something she shouldn't have done, but it wasn't something bad, bu something weird. It was a usual birt, one of Susana's cats was pregnant and was having her kittens, but instead of healthy kittens, all were dead but one, out of 6, only one survived, the mother was dead also Susana made the sign of the gods, then looked at the kitten  
"I do not want this evil thing in my house" she was about to kill it when Lanna snatched it away. It reminded her of some else who was unwanted  
"don't kill it, I will take it away with me, when I leave" Susana looked sad  
"don't go, it's only half of winter, you won't survive"  
"I have survived more then this weather" Lanna turned around, not wanting to argue anymore, she went to her "room" and started to pack, she got everything and wrapped then kitten in a scarf, she bowed down to susana who was cleaning up the mess, she went to Moonshadow and put everything where it went, in search for a new adventure she left without a trace.  
Susana was right, the weather was bad, too bad. You couldn't light a fire and you couldn't see in front of your face, the kitten though was never hungry, and he grew fast for a kitten, she didn't name it, when she would fin ebecca she would give him to her, s a token of friendship, but she would not find her soon, for she hd gotten lost and moonshadow was tiring  
, she stopped to see if she could see if she could sleep a little before continuing, a fatal mistake that cost her her second life... 


	5. somethin

Forgotten  
By Hyper mage  
  
*updated*  
[This chapter is going to explain a little of what happened to Lanna, I hope that this chapter is longer than the last one. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
  
"Fool, she has waisted her second life, now she only has 8, if this keeps going, she'll have none left in a year or so"  
"But master, I do not understand why your so angry, she might be one of the chosen ones but she none of our concern now that she is in Tortall,"  
"You don't get do you? What do you know about the chosen ones?"  
"They get 10 lives, their first life they are born in a world where they know about the 10 lives but the people that know monitor them until their second life where they go into a place that they alway wanted to go and they become whatever they wanted to become. They forget everthing about their first life and that's what happens, to them they will feel as if they only came close to death and then they'll live on. When they die they get reborn and go to another place that's all there's to it right?"  
"close, once they die, they become a spirit that guide people, in the world where that girl went the sprirts are known as gods. I just hope that she'l live a long life."  
"But master, why are you so worried about this one sprirt, what is so special about her that you had to have a moniter just forher even after she went to Tortall?"  
"Because, she's my daughter, and mothers have to watch their duaghters right?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Thom, come look at this, I think it's still alive"  
"What is it?"  
"I think it's a girl, she ain't well dressed for cold weather is she? She's very pretty also, I bet you she's an escaped whore from some place or maybe..."  
"John, shut up, she needs medical help, she is in no condition to ride, we should camp here, we're going to have to tell the university that we might be late." Thom carried the damsel in his arm, he couldn't believe how light she was!! John set up the tent and Thom rushed the girl inside, he started to get her warm, he started with his gift, and slowly taking off her clothes, which were wet and cold, he was startled to find a kitten in her shirt. he rapped her in blankets and went to help John. They left the camp to find food and when they came back, there was a horse next to their horses, they rushed in th tent to see a big dog, more like a wolf lay next to the girl, when they tried to get the wolf out, he showed his teeth then wimpered and looked at the girl, and went back down to rest, the only time he let them near her is when they changed her blankets orhealed some broken part of her body. The university wasn't happy about them not being on time, but they understood that people who needed help should be helped, they said that only one of them could stay with her, the other one had to go back to the university, since the girl needed medical help, John was to go to the university and Thom was to go afterwards.   
"Well, see you at the university, try not to fall in love with her, she may be beautiful, but I have a feeling that she's deadly."  
"Don't worry, I'll leave the falling in love for you."  
Week passed and the girl still wouldn't wake up, Thom went hunting and once the dog went with him, he would catch a rabbit, lay it at the girls feet, wag it's tail, then whimper and give the rabbit to thom, lay back down and guard the girl. After many more weeks, Thom was trying to heal when he felt something inside the girl, when he looked closer, he found that she had the gift, and that slowly she was healing herself with her own gift. She slowly open her eyes and started at thom for a while  
"Who you?"  
"My name is Thom of Pirate's Swoop"  
"A noble, I hate nobles." She fainted off, Thom stared at her. There was something about her, the way she looked around when she was ok, something in her deep hazel eyes... [Stop it Thom, don't fall for this girl.] The next day, when Thom went to see if she was awake, she was already dressed, and was putting a sword around her waist.  
"You can't go yet, your not healed all the way yet." Thom made her way to Lanna, but cry met him on the way, his didn't growl, or bite, just looked at hi with a cautious eye that Thom new what it meant, "Alright, fine, but I have to go with you, you can't survive all by yourself, not in the condition we found you"  
Lanna lookedat Thom, she wanted to slap him really hard, but she restrained herself and said "When you found me, I was half dead and the only reasonable part of me said to stop and sleep." She walked up to him, looked at him "If you want to come along, fine I don't give a shit, but if you can't keep up, then give up, if you think you can stop me, just try me, you'll be looking at your death sentence" She said the last few word with venum. Thom just nodded and started to pack, his mother taught him that even the strongest theives have a soft spot, he couldn't leave her alone, especialy with that dog and her adittude, when he came out of the tent, her dog had caught 3 rabbits, he was eating one, and she was cooking the other 2 over the pit, her horse was gone, but she didn't seem to care.  
"Where's your horse?"  
"He's problably out in the meadows somewhere, Moonshadow has a free spirit, I try not to ruin it"  
"What's your dog's name?"  
"Cry" Those where the only words they said to each other, she gave him his rabbit and she ate hers, they cleaned up and saddle their horses.  
"Um, which way are we going?"  
"We're going into the forest, I need to take care of some bussiness, I hope I still can remember which way it is, by the way, I have a nem, It's Lanna got it?"  
Yes" They rode striat into the forest [shit, she rides fast, and that dog can run.] They rode hard until they came to a lake,  
"We'll came here, I'm going to take a bath" She took of her clothes and jump into the ice, cold water, right in front of Thom, he stared at Lanna, he couldn't believe how fast she swam, She dived to the bottom and returned she then just floated on top of the water, after a few seconds, it looked like she was asleep, Thom meanwhile made camp, Lanna looked like a new person.  
Thom was making the tent when he looked at the cat again, there was somthing strange about, as if she was waiting for something, or someone... 


	6. Explinations

Author's Note  
  
I don't know if anyone cares anymore, but I don't like the direction that this fic is going in, so, unless there's too much portest, I'm going to erase chapter 7, rewrite the whole thing, but just change a couple of things I think need changing, so I hope It will get better. Later I'm going to erase this little message when I'm sure enough people read it. it's not going to be much better, I just think that it was turning too much into a fluff, so just to tell you, thom & Lanna are not going to get together like I was planning, and Lanna is in for a surprise, sorry this took a long time, but Chapter 8 was getting really long & that's when I realized this was not what I wanted for Lanna. so, I guess that now I have rearange everything. Oh well, go work for summer vacation.   
  
List of things I've chnaged in the storiy  
Chapter 1:  
*Note: The first paragraph is kind of based here, in the word where you can't talk to animals, also it's in the future, so,most of the story is in flashback  
* changed her hairstyle  
* made the Alanna/Lanna conversation longer, and a little nicer  
* It mensions the name of tortall near the end of the fic, that's cause the map only had fief & roads &phicical things, it never mentioned Tortall in it  
* I tide this story with a up coming story of mine, I don't know what I'l call it, it's kind of a preview  
Chapter 2:  
* I changed the whole begining, sort of, at least the chapter is longer  
* added things at the end, changed the ending too  
Chapter 3:   
*I added something & took some out, It should be better now, she doesn't seem like such a slut  
* again with the diffrent ending  
Chapter 4:  
* I changed the whole thing entirly  
Chapter 5:  
* she is not going to kill all of the guards or anything like that, she's just going to look for you know who  
*no love between thom/lanna  
*not much is changed  
Chapter 7:  
*this is the old chapter 6, the letter is diffrent and the end is diffrent too  
  
so this is all I updated, I hope it's better than before, tell me is you think otherwise 


	7. we're of to see the wizard

Forgotten  
by: hyper mage  
  
I don't know if the story is any beter now, but I know one thing, Lanna will not get fucked anytime soon. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
~thom~  
Night. Pitch Black. Nothing would stop me from going, not even the unusual darkness of the night, where did we put the lantern again? oh yeah, near the end of the forest, why did we have to put so far? well I did my business and crept back to bed sleep found me easily.  
  
~my pov~  
Dawn, they got up and undid the camp, Cry was gone all night, problably hunting, they sattled the horses and rode on, as they rode they ate breakfast,Cry appeared with a rabbit in his chops, while he chewed, they made small talk, very small talk.  
"So, where are you from?"  
"the forest"  
"oh, I'm from Pirates Swoop"  
"I noticed, how did you're mom become King's champion?"  
"you see, she was the kings friend and then they became..."  
"I asked a simple question, I expect a simple answer"  
"why do you drive everyone away like that?"  
"because"  
"see, you're doing it again, I ask complex questions, I expect the same response"  
"and what I say goes or you're asking for trouble noble" {A/N just if you didn't notice, when Lanna gets mad she pulls titles out, and then she gets out her dagger}  
"I may be a noble but I am still a mage" Then all of the sudden his horse stopped under a tree and the tree wrapped his branch around thom, choking him  
"as am I, and a multipowered one too" Lanna got off Moonshadow and casually walked toward thom's horse, she got on behind him and pulled out her dagger, put it right under the branch, the branch let go and thom breathed again  
"but I don't have much control over my actions, so don't test me or it won't be just a tree grabing for you, I have more power then the Dominion Jewel and you're fucking wild mage put together, so watch you're fucking back" Lanna jumped of the horse and landed on Moonshadow, anger on her usual perfect face [I better watch my back, it looks as if she has more than just her daggers to watch out for.] They rode the rest of the time with her insulting him, she was calm and collected, he was trembling in fear & rage, the thing she said were the worst thing imaginable, like as if she could read his mind.  
"you're father is a weak fucking fool, he has got to be the worst man alive, of course any men that gave up the thrown of the rouge for a bitch like you're mom..." on and on it went, getting worse untill thom coldn't take it anymore  
"what is you're problem?! I have done nothing wrong to you! I cured you when you were ill, I help you get some sense into you're brain, what about the lake? Why were you nice to me then? why did you suddenly become my enemy?" When thom finished he was breathing deep and his magic at his finger tips  
"do you want to know what's wrong? Every person I've ever known has looked at me with scorn and disgust, Every person in my life sold me out! ! People in my town were freaked out with me! called me the girl in black! I never had a real friend! except my animals, they are my only compainions, people laughed at me! I was so happy when I left but the images followed me everywhere, people laughing, pointing, and the screem that sealed my fate" Thom, just sat there, relizing what he had just heard   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@  
"so that's what she thinks" the lady was dressed in black, her faced covered  
"but mylady, wasn't it all an expirement? that is what you said"  
"true, we have toyed with this girls life long enough, it is time I realize what it's like to be a mother, I will kill myself, then she will not have to entertain anyone" The lady took out a dagger and stabbed herself, the henchman, being connected to her, died instantly  
~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Wow, you've gone through a lot, I never knew why didn't anyone ever like you?"  
"because, my mom mysteriouly disapeared after I was born, my grandparents died after having me with them for a week, I never knew who my father was, and I sometimes seemed to grow fur when I was little" Lnna couldn't believe what she was saying, words where spilling out of her mouth, she had no control, and little by little she started to remember everything that had happened to her, except that she forgot all the ditails, just what had driven her to never trusting a human being again.  
"What else happened to you?"  
"I was sent to an orphanage, there I grew up, always the one being picked at when I was little. I learned how to throw a punch, how to block one, how to hurt someone with the least amount of effort, it kept everyone away, even those who wanted to take me in. I ran away, lived on the street for years, I was in gangs, hurting for pleasure, that's when I realized that that was wrong, so I ran from the gangs, scared in the citiy I live with a woman who was like me, deprived of society. I went to a place one day, found a puppy, he looked scared, his thoughts where scared, they where going to make him sleep, so I stole him. I named him Cry, he protected me from things, people who wanted to hurt me. The lady died, and I took what I could and ran, stole a horse and galloped through the fields, lived of the forest for years, then one day I was riding through the meadow one day when I heard this screem to stop, I turned and then lightning.. struck... me..." all of the infromation flooding into her brain made her faint, she fell of moonshadow, the blow to her head making her forget everything she had just remembered. At first, thom just sat there, surprised of what he had just heard, Cry nipped his leg and thom reacted, only small words entered his mind [Tent. Help. Food.Wounds. horse lords. magic. Sad. faint.etc] he made the tent by magic, and then healed her wounds, she was lucky that her horse was smart enough to not stomp on her head. So they stayed there for a while, Lanna recovering slower than the last time, he relized that what ever she said was the first time she had ever told anyone. he left her alone, wondering to himself if she was suposed to remeber, or she did want to remember.  
  
~ 3 months later~  
Thom went hunting, after a while he had gotten good at it, since the dog wouldn't share his food, he would just get two rabbits, and give it to Lanna, uncooked, and then it would disapear, they stayed there until one day...  
"Thom, where are you?" it was Lanna, she was sitting on her bed, she looked healthy and revived  
"That took long enough, why were you out cold for so long?"  
"What do you mean, you threw me of the horse with magic to prove that you were a more powerful mage and you ask me why?" Lanna started to get up, "I swear, men they are the craziest. Anyway, how are you? how long did it take to get better?"  
"Oh not much, just 3 months"  
"3 months! Shit, I've been in the hands of a noble for too long, look thom , nothing personal, but I want to go back into the froest, I need to be back on my place" Thom looked at Lanna in disbelieve  
"Are you crazy? your staying here and finish healing, then you can travel all you want" Lanna sighed, got up from bed, and touched thom's forehead, thom felt his magic being sucked away from him, he fainted, Lanna told something to her dog, he left, Lanna carried Thom and laid him on the bed, she wrote something down and left, a vanishing figure, og inot the night, the way she best traveled  
  
~BACK TO WHERE THOM WAS LAY ON THE BED~  
"I didn't think of that, hmm" Thom sat up and looked around, she had taken the horse, the dog and half of everything, [guess she has more magic than I thought] he saw a note pinned to the side of the tent, he looked at it and saw one of the prettiest handwritting that he had ever seen  
  
Dear Thom,  
  
Look thom, I have to go to my place, don't worryI won't forget what a great   
friend you were, even though you where more of an enemy, I'll repay your   
kindness to me some way, don't worry about me though, you know me, I'm a  
tough cookie, when you hear stories about darkness, you know it's me, and  
listen to the gossip going around, if I ever go visit you at Pirate's Swoop I  
want to hear everything, s,o so long for now dear frined.  
  
chao,  
Lanna Swift  
Thom looked bewildered at the note, he paked everything up, thinking of what he had just gotten himself into, one thing was for sure in his mind, he would never forget Lanna Swift, one of the only people that could beat him in everything and anything. Thom got on his horse, making sure everything was good ad tight he rode of to Pirate's Swoop, the opposite direction of Lanna. 


	8. The Sacrifies (I am soooooooo bad at spe...

forgotten  
by: hyper mage  
  
[Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
In the morning, everything in the town of outhere looked fine, until there was a knock at the door of Paul Monoco. This overly fed man went to the door, expecting it to be some neighbor at the door, instead it was a girl with blazing green eyes  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" she screamed at him, he had a clue who she was talking about, but he wasn't sure  
"to who?" he asked cautiously  
"who do you think? your daughter,what have you done to Rebecca?  
" oh, her, I came home from work when I found that slut with some guy" he lied, she knew he lied, even though he had tricked evey person in the town, she knew Rebecca better than anyone there. She kicked him into the house, then she closed the door and pinned him to the wall, he whimpered  
"you listen to me and listen well, I know Rebecca, and she doesn't do things like that, what happened to her, what did you do?" he got up his courage  
"what is it to you? I came home with some women, she got mad, that little slut said she had enough, I gave her shelter, I gave her money. All I asked of her is to clean the home a little" she couldn't take it anymore, she took out her knife and stabbed him in the leg, to give him pain, sure enough he screamed so loud she was sure that everyone in the town heard, she twisted it a bit and asked the best she could  
"where did she go?"  
"I don't know!" he was in pain, it was obvious to her, she gave it another turn, he screamed.  
"do you have an idea?"  
"I think she went to Corus" she took out the knife and cleaned it, it gave him some time to get his sword, he tried to stab her, but Lanna thought he was going to do that, so she made the wood planks in font of him give way into a tunnel that led to spikes at the bottom, she waited until she was sure he was dead and brought him up by magic, he was a bloody mess, his leg in the wrong place and his neck snapped, she put him on the chair and closed of the whole. She left the house, in the direction of corus. she wondered why she would have left to corus maybe it was because of the schools, but she didn't know. She got on Moonshadow and rode west to corus, when she was more than a mile away from Outhere, she sensed blood, and essence of Rebecca, she got of moonshadow quickly and went to where she had felt it, there was no one but as she probed with her magic she could tell that Rebecca had helped someone, it didn't surprise her she knew that Rebecca would help anyone even when she was in trouble. Lanna walked back to moonshadow  
'what was it? was it that girl?' he asked  
'no, but it looks like she helped someone, should we continue to corus, she looks like she's in good hands' the cat meowed  
'is this the one I'm going to take care of?' lanna was surprised, she thought that he waouldn't be able to talk in a while, cry saw that so he answered for her  
'yes, she's very nice, but you'll have to watch her, she's a country girl'  
'I would like to know more' Lanna got back on moonshadow, she told him the most she knew about Rebecca, and why she had killed that man. they camped near a lake when they heard a rustle in the bushes, when she looked behind, there was a boy of maybe 8-9 years sleeping, she woke him up, he screamed  
"don't kill me" he put his arms in front of his face, they were scared a little,   
"what happened to your arms?" the boy turned around and grabbed a little bundle as if it was his life  
"they got hurt when I tried to save my sister, I don't know what to do with her, she pooped and she's hungry, but everything burned so I couldn't get anythin out" he showed her a little baby sleeping in some blankets, Lanna picked the baby up with one hand  
"are your feet hurt, can you walk?" the boy nodded his head, "good, come with me" they walked over to where moonshadow was, she fed the boy while she changed the baby. He told her everything that had happened  
"My family was at home when all of the sudden some bandits came and burned my house, they took my older sister with them and they killed my parents, I heard my little sister crying so I got her out of the house, since the whole town was being attacked I ran." Lanna was cold with anger, burning down people's homes and leaving kids orphaned was one of the things she couldn't stand  
"when did all this happen?"  
"two days ago"  
"did you see in which direction the badits went?" he pointed to the direction he had come from, his eyes were hopeful  
"could you save my sister? she gave them a fight, knocked two of them down before they got a hold of her"  
"what was her name?"  
"Rachel, my name is tony, and her name is kelly, she kind of looks like you, but not so tall,"   
"how old was she?"  
"16, could I come? I can fight too!" he looked like the proud kind, and if she was going to save this Rachel, then she would have to do it soon, she knew that girls taken didn't last much, it would take her a week to get to corus, and thena week back, it was too dangerous, unless... no she couldn't do that, she didn't even know if rebecca was at corus,so she either risked the life of two kids, or go and kill some girl. this was going to take some work though.  
"ok, look, I can't promise you anything, but I have a friend in corus who can take care of you, I don't know about your sister though, that's one person I don't think I can save," she ran her fnger through her hair, this was going to take a long time,  
"tony, do you know how to hunt, you look small enough to ride cry, have you eaten"  
"yes, but I didn't have any weapons,is he safe to ride? he won't eat me will he?"  
"no he won't he's very well fed, so I don't think he will cause any trouble"  
she made him a bed so he could sleep with hs sister, she had beautiful curls, it was obvious this was going to be a strong woman. they went to sleep, or at least she went to sleep, the boy died that night of a bad heal he had tried to do himself, Lanna didn't check it since it didn't look that bad.   
It was morning and Lanna got up, she turned to the boy, whose face was whiter than marble, she panicked, she went to him and check his pulse: dead, but the aby had started to cry, it looked like she knew something had happened to her dear brother, Lanna slapped herself for her stupidity. She baried him and made him a headstone, it read  
  
I didn't know you very well, but I knew you were a faithful brother,  
If I can't find your older sister, thenI personally will take care of kelly,   
And I will raise her well.  
Darkness  
  
she made a sling out of a blanket and put the baby on her back, she was very quiet, as if mourning her brother, her eyes were set, since now she didn't have to worry about tony, she went the direction he had pointed.  
She didn't have to go far, they had camped near the ruined villiage, she gave instructions to cry  
'guard her, I'll go in there and get her sister, if we're lucky she's not dead yet' cry gave a nod, Lanna walked into the camp under a spell. she went to where they kept prisoners, many women were in there, and she looked for a girl that looked like her, she found one, and the resemblence was shocking, she stopped the spell, Rachel gasped  
"who are you?"  
"I'm here to rescue you on behave of your dead brother,"  
"tony, what about kelly?" she squeeked  
"she's fine, I left her with my dog" A man went inside the tent, quickly Lanna masked herself, the guy didn' even see her, but he saw Rachel, and he grinned  
"ah, Rachel, we need to talk to you, you gave us quite a fight, maybe we should dispose of you" he grabbed her, and he took her away, she went screaming the whole way, Lanna followed, but Rachel in her panic didn't realize Lanna was following and stabbed the man with his knife and ran, she was caught and they killed her instantly, Lanna ran to her, she saw that she wasn't completly dead  
"take care of kelly, will you?" and tose were her last words, Lanna walked back to her stuff  
'well? did you get her?' inquired Moonshadow  
'no, she got killed' kelly was still sleeping, 'how old do you think she is? 5 months? maybe 4'  
'I think so, but one thing is for sure, she isn't eating yet,' cry got up and walked around a bit, then he ran off to get some food  
'great, then what am I to do? I can't give it water the whole time, wait' Lanna called over a goat  
'you called?' the goat asked  
'yeah I have here someone who needs milk, will you travel with us?' the goat looked happy  
'anything to get away from these losers' Lanna was glad, that problem solved, she waited 'till cry got back, then they went off, still in the direction of corus [amazing what can happen in just 2 days] thought Lanna as she set the pace, they wouldn't be able to go fast, since the goat needed to nibble on things, it was a long ride, but to her it was worth it. 


	9. a meeting with angel

Forgotten  
by: hyper mage  
  
[Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
They went at a nice slow pace, so it took them around a month to get near enough to corus, but on the camping before ariving, somethng was wrong, she made sure all her knives were in place, then they attacked, first they went for cry, they tied him up, while some were doing this they got Lanna off Moonshadow, she had to e careful with kelly, who started to cry the moment they attacked, unlucky for them, the goat got killed, so she attacked, she got 3 down before they got brave enough to get near her, when had another 5 down when there were only 5 left, she undid the ropes around cry with magic, then he went off chasing the man, she told him to keep one hostage, they all ran, but cry got one down faster than an eye blink, she went to the first down, cry holded him down, ready to pounce if he tried anything, but the guy looked so scared it was obvious he wouldn't do anything  
"gods curse you darkness!" Lanna slapped him  
"call down lad.."  
"I am not a lad, I'm a man," but it was obvious he was no more than 14 years old  
"fine, but why did you attack me?"  
"we were getting gifts for Angel, her birthday is coming, we didn't have any loot that suited her, nothing is as great as her, so we were planning on getting your sword to give to her" Lanna had never heard of Angel  
"who is this angel that you speak of? I've never heard of her" The man looked surprised  
"never heard of her? where have you been these last couple of months?"  
"lets see, I was hurt, healed, hurt again and healed again, it took awile, but then I saved a baby, saw her brother and sister die in front me, infrom me of what's been happening in the theif world and a shall let you go with a present for your angel" the guy looked relived  
"well, she has a musical voice, and she saved his majesty, so he honored her by making her a thief, no one knows about her past more than she helped his magesty, she told him that her birthday was coming and he planned a big party at the dancing dove, it's obvious that he likes her, but he doen't say anything, heck, everyone of the theives has something for her, the way she looks, it's amazing" it was obvious that this man had something for her too, but he said that she had saved his majesty, and that no one knew where she had come from  
"tell me why does no one know where she came from? and what is her real name?"  
" no one knows besides his majesty and angel, they don't tell anyone, when we met her he introduced her as angel, but sometimes he calls her'becca" her eyes grew wide with wonder   
"becca? really, say maybe I could get you there faster, but you're going to have to help me, imagine the place of the theives, that tavern place, I'm going to be a little weak after this but only for a couple of minutes" he did what she told him, and all of a sudden all of the colors around them mixed together, than they where right in front of the dancing dove.Lanna swayed a little, but she grabbed hold of moonshadow, the theif was ok, but he looked amazed  
"wow, I never knew anyone could do that!" he looked at Lanna, then he ran inside, Rebecca came back, she gasped  
"lanna, what happened to you, who is that baby, you didn't do anything did you? no that's not like you, let me help you in" Lanna smiled  
"you've become talk active, tell me angel, when did you become the talk of the town after me?" Lanna grabbed kelly, and cry followed in, the kitten rode on cry, Rebecca noticed  
"who is that cat? he looks beautiful" the kitten purred in delight, Lanna sat down at a table rebecca pionted  
"him? that's a present for you, since I heard your birthday was coming, someone nearly killed this beauty trying to kill me" Lanna showed rebecca the baby, rebecca gasped, "her brother saved her, and I promised him I would take care of her, who has eveything been? I see you've become very popular, angel" she smirked, rebecca blushed  
"well, I see you've become a mother darkness, what's her name? she looks very beautiful" as if kelly understood she cooed  
"this beauty is kelly, I think she's around 6 months, we had a goat but it got killed, I was thinking of staying with you, so I could help out around here, but I see your in good hands" she nodded at william who had just come into the room, he looked at her and smilled  
"well, look who we have here, we have darkness, how are you? everything ok?," he noticed kelly, "whose babe is that? you did't kill the mom by mistake did you?"  
"no, raiders burned down the village, so I'm taking care of her," rebbecca was playing with the cat  
"what's his name"   
"oh, I didn't name him, I left that for you to do." rebecca looked shocked  
"you didn't name him? he's how old and you didn't name him? well, your name will be creature, since you are one" Lanna got up,  
"I must go then, I just need another goat" rebecca stood up   
"you can't go yet, we haven't seen each other for so long and you're leaving now" Lanna sighed  
"don't worry about it, I'll come around and visit, it's not like I have anything to do, but being around a city gives me the chills, I'll see you again, it's not like your going anywhere" but unknown to her, ti would be the last time she ever saw her alive. She went outside, a maid followed her, she chose a good gaot and go on moonshadow, who was fresh enough to ride, cry came following, he looked happy  
'I'm finally rid of that furball' lanna just smiled, cry knew that smile, 'what are you going to do to me now'  
'oh nothing, I was just thinking to give you a rest before a make a basket thing for kelly, so she could ride you and if we're ever attacked you could run away with her' cry looked shocked  
'what? and deny me my fun of tearing up some people' Moonshadow snorted, lanna laughed  
'oh no, you'll just tear them up if they ever get in your way.' they rode in the direction of the coast, they were going to give and old friend a visit, unknown to her this was the way where there were many pirates.  
  
It was one of those days, you know, you hate everyone and everything is going wrong. It started with kelly getting sick because she had been in the water for too long and lanna didn't dry her well, that meant they had to stay in one place until kelly was better. The other thing was that moonshadow had twisted his foot and was resting, that was another reason they couldn't move. It also looked like it was going to rain, Lanna didn't mind, she loved the rain, but she was concerned about kelly, who seemed to get worse by the hour, she made a tent looking thing and a fire, but the fire attracted more than just bugs. Lanna was trying to cure kelly when they came up and stabbed her with a knife. of course, they didn't kill her, but it took a while for the 3rd life to come in, so she looked dead for around 30 minutes, it took them 15 minutes to get most of the things, when she came back around, cry was stareing at her  
'he stabbed you with his knife straut in the heart, how did you survive?' Lanna looked dazed for a while  
'I... don't know, do you know when the rain will let up?' cry growled  
'YOU JUST LITERALLY DIED AND CAME BACK TO LIFE, YOU SMELLED DEAD, THEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOU GET UP, AREN'T YOU AT LEAST SCARED?'   
'I would be if it didn't seem like it happened before, could we just be normal for a moment' lanna got up and left, cry stood there for a while until he laid down next to kelly who slept peacefully.   
Lanna couldn't take it, anymore, not knowing where you were from, not knowing what to do, it drove her mad. what to do, she didn't know, she didn't have anyone to turn to, it overwelmed her, she just cracked down and cried, lucky for her an old women heard her and sheltered her for a while, until lanna snapped out of it  
"are you ok, you know it isn't smart to cry in the middle of a puddle in a thunderstorm" Lanna smiled  
"I know, I just had to get away fr a while, too much pressure" Lanna got up, the old woman seemed familiar  
"you know, everything in life is not suppose to be easy, somethings are harder in life, even in the best stories, there are somethings they don't say in the stories, well, I have to go, don't want to lose another now, but I think I'm better off now," the old woman walked down the road, Lanna was about to follow her, but she disappeared. Lanna wallked back to camp and went to sleep next to cry.  
  
~her dream~  
  
she heard a giggle coming from the other room, she opened the door and there was the old woman with a yonger looking Lanna, then the woman spoke  
"Daine tumbled off Clouds back, trying to see where he was. "what I've got in mind isn't near so quick as killing" there, no more for tonight, you've got to sleep and I've to lock the door so no one can get in" the girl moaned  
"please granny, we're almost done, it's so amazing, but alanna is still the best" she climbed into bed, "when are we going there? I want to meet them" the grandmoter laughed  
"when? In our next life, when the lord grants us our wish of leaving this awful town" the girl gasped  
"you mean we'll move into tortall? or Carthak but I don't wanna go to carhtak, unless on vacation" The grandma sat next to Lanna  
"yes, we'll live at corus, and you'll be kalasin's best frined" she gave her a good night kiss   
"but I don't want to be a lady! I want to be on the road and kill bandits and immortals" the grandma shook her head and turned of the lights.  
~~  
  
the grandma made her way into Lanna's camp, she stared at her for a while  
"how many bandits have you killed so far lanna?" she walked out. 


	10. Bahzir

forgotten  
By: hyper mage  
  
[This is the longest fic I have written so far, and it has to be one of the best. I'm sorry to say that it is ending soon, like in 5 more chapters or so, but never fear the story will continue, not with a 9 lifed person, though I was thinking of putting one in another story of another place, so the story most go on. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts.]  
  
Lanna made the camp back up, kelly was quiet the whole time, at first Lanna thought there was something wrong, but then kelly started to move around, lanna put kelly on her back, they made their way around the coast, Lanna planned to visit thom, see if he was there at his home, if he wasn't there, she would asked to where he had gone and track him down. She thought that she should train kelly to protect herself, since she never knew when she would die, she was getting lucky, and she had a lot of near death experiances so first she hd to train kelly.  
When she got to pirate's swoop, she didn't think bad news would be what would welcome her. she went right up to the door where a servant went up to her  
"what is ur business here?" LAnna looked at the servant  
"I'm here to see master Thom, he's an old friend of mine" Thom came running through the door.  
"LANNA!! how r u? it's been months, who is that baby?" Thom looked at kelly. Lanna got off moonshadow.  
"I'll explain everything inside, please lets go" Thom leaded her inside, "any knew from the capital, I'm mostly interested in a certain thief named angel" Thom looked at Lanna weirdly  
"didn't you hear? they were anbushed ad all the theives killed, well most of them anyway that angel you talked about? Well, the new king wants her dead, but the most we know is that she took the dead kings son and ran like the dickens" Lanna stopped in her tracks  
"Angel is gone? And william is dead? wow, then they might be after me, listen, give some provisions for around a couple of months. I need to get as far away from any city of anything really soon, do you think the bahzir will except me?" Thom thought for a while   
"depends which one your talking about just got, go to the ones near the border south almot no one goes that way" Thom gave Lanna all the things she needed and she headed down to the liontamer tribe.  
  
The shaman of liontamer tribe felt 2 strong humans coming their way, he felt great power coming, he told the headman.  
"their coming! The ones my father prophecied[sp?]. I feel thier power growing as they come." The headman got up from his seat  
"eally? The dark one and the light? they're coming? I can't believe it, their coming faster than believed. We most get everything ready, how long until they come?" The shaman did a little eye flutter thing  
"Three days the most." the headman walked to the front of the tent  
"We have almost enough time for them, we most do what the prophecy saiys, if we don't then everthing will be lost. And the vioce will not believe us, your father told him, when he was alive, the vioce said he was just imagining things." The headman walked out, "My people of Liontamer Tribe, they are coming." there were excited whispers, "yes, like our former shamn had said, the dark one and the light shall be coming our way. She is known as darkness to the northerners, for her cruel ways but she has an inner softness that only a few people know. She is known as brightness to us, for her need to help others, but she is like her mother, she hides well her power and seems cruel to most people. They shall come to us when all is needed, one as a baby, the other near death in her own way. We shall take care of them, until the dark one is sent to the darkest place, and the light one sent to where she is needed.We most welcome them with pride." Everyone set to work imedietly[again sp?]  
  
Lanna stared at the bahzir tribe in front of her. She knew something was going on there, so she made sure kelly was on crys back, she had started to push herself off from crys back to sit upright. Lanna also made sire her sword was ready, just in case. She rode on to the tribe, the shaman saw her  
"they're hear, they've come."children ran up to meet the riders  
"are you the light?" Lanna didn't understand  
"no, she's the dark silly, see she has the cold, dark expression he talked about. Lanna looked around, untill she spotted the shaman  
"Welcome, darkness, we knew off your arrival for some time now. Would you like to come in?" Lanna put away her sword.  
"First, I'd like to know how you knew" the shaman looked nervous  
"our old shaman said you would be coming, before he died." Lanna got down and took kelly from her place on top of cry, the children were instantly interested in cry. the shaman signaled at Lanna to follow him. "our old shaman, my dear father, said you would be coming 10 years ago, but he said it would happen when our place was at need, we are not at need right now. We have made everything ready for you to train your light [a/n has anyone read the books of the great alta or something like that, that's kind of where I got this from, their really good books, I've tried the sister calling thing, but it hasn't worked, I think I'm doing something wrong...] We hope to accomplish our role in the prophecy. Lanna nodded her head, so there was a prophecy about her and kelly, And it said that she had to train her, well, that much is cut out for her....  
[I'm gonna skip a couple of year, like maybe 10 and Lanna's lost 4 lives somehow...]  
"aim higher, now watch out for your arm I could cut right here and kill you, kelly concentrate" kelly was sweating and tired, for a girl of 10 she was really good at almost everything. But there where things she could not do well, like staying concentrated on one thing, but she had a thing about her, when she concentrated on fighting, you could barely control her  
"I'm trying the best I can mom, stop yelling at me." Lanna shook her head  
"I've told many times already you must concentrate or.."  
"I'll be killed when I'm saving the world I know I know, but are you sure their right? I mean this are the people who don't een wear their clothes right" Lanna again shook her again  
"from the top with high block thrust, starting now," Lanna kept telling Kelly to go faster quicker, until even kelly didn't know what she was doing, the warrior inside her took over, soon the tribe gathered around  
"Come on Lanna, don't let a mear 10 old beat you" that made lanna go faster, but Kelly met every strike even soon they were both sweating, but unlike Lanna who was givning verything she had, kelly had the extra power hidden inside. Now, what happened next, know one knows, not even kelly, she did somethin and everything stopped, lanna had a spear stuck right into her heart, and kelly cried out  
"NO!!! mother!! what did I do?? I'm sorry " she wept as they took Lanna into the hospital tent. Amazingly Lanna was ok, and she wanted to see kelly.  
"Kelly, I want to tell you something, you have got to be, one off the only ones who has ever beat me in battle, maybe I'm getting old, maybe it's something else, but let me tell you something, what happen today was amazing, I never have been challenged by something like that. Now leave, we'll practice later." Lanna went to sleep, Kelly watch her mother just close her eyes and not be dead, not be angry, but happy, like the other time something like this happened.... SOmething was wrong, she could feel it, her mother knew something, but couldn't tell her. She went outside and went to sleep herself.  
  
~~Lanna's dream~~  
She was standing in the middle of a forest with some people  
"dear Lanna your lives are ending, you most wrap everthing up in the next years, you don't have much to live"  
"What do you mean"  
"dear girl, you are part of a special kind of human. you are known as the 10er you live a life in your home, then on your secing life, a guardian takes you to where you must go. Where your prophecy is. It is where you change the future, even by just standing there in the wrong place. Now begone you have had you warning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Has anyone notice that I end most things in dreams?? Well, please review I really want reviews and I'm not going to post untill I get at least 5 review for this story after this chapter, It took me a long time to write. Even if it's short 


	11. The end of the lives, and the begining o...

Forgotten  
By:hyper mage  
  
[Aight, I know that the last chapter was short, so I'll try to make this one longer Well, the end is coming, and all my hard work will soon be ready for the destruction, or maybe reconstruction, now there's something to think about.Also, around 3 years passed, I have to catch up to my other story. Well, here I go. Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce except Moonshadow, Cry and Lanna I have REALLY bad spelling so cope with me. {} means I'm talking, ' is Lanna talking to animals & animals talking to her and [ ] is someone's private thoughts. ]  
  
This is the offical end of forgotten, sorry if it's a little short.  
  
Kelly got up, as usual, early in the morning, she had turned into a beauty, tan skin, for being out in the desert, green eyes that shown intelegence and concentration. She had dark hair that had some brown in it. Her bodybuilt, but not on the lines of too much. She went to wake up her mother, who was just as she was 13 years ago. Some said that Drakness and brightness where actually not related, that darkness had found the baby and took her in as her own. But kelly did not believe that, Just the looks alone told the story. Maybe I'm the daughter of Thom, since some say they spent a lot of time together. she thought as she went into the tent.  
"mom, wake up," Lanna jumped up from the covers, she grabed kelly, kelly wriggled and skirmed but she couldn't get free  
"What did I tell you about being ready" Lanna let her go  
"never let your gaurd down, sorry, but I'm hungry and you know I can't go down there without you." Lanna got dressed. They went down to get their food. When they finished they went on their routine, first was practice, then kelly had to go and learn how to weave, something Lanna had insisted on, since she said that kelly was a girl, she had to do at least some things girls did in the tribe. While kelly went to weave, Lanna taught the boys of the tribe how to hunt and things. Then it was lunch. After lunch they took a nap and went back to practice, as the rest of the camp went to talk to the vioce, they talked about the roads, what to use when going out for a long time and so on. then it was dinner and then bed. Once in a while they were attacked by the other desert people, but they never lost, on account of the shaman ad Lanna. EWverything was fine, but one day a rider came to Lanna  
"thom? Is that you? what is it, what wrong?" Thom needed a couple of cups of water until he could speak.  
"It's my mother, no one can find her, she's out there somewhere, and the most we know is that she was going to visit raoul and buri to see thier new daughter. Please help us, the kings won't even do anyuthing." Lanna thought for a moment.  
"I'll be back in a while, kelly come with me." Kelly had to run to keep up with Lanna.  
"mom, who was that? I've never seen him" Lanna went into the room and took out her pack, and another one for kelly, she started to pack quickly.  
"that was thom of pirate's swoop, Alanna's the champion's son. He is an old friend of mine, pass me that dagger over there" kelly gave it to her as she packed her own bag.  
"is he my father?" Lanna stopped for a while and looked at kelly, searching for something.  
"no, he's not your father, but more like a guardian, I send him letters sometimes, he asks a lot about you. Are you ready? Let's go, I'll saddle your horse." Lanna left kelly to think. When kelly went outside she saw Lanna giving Thom a hug, more than a friendly one, Kelly acted like she didn't see anything and went on her horse, Cry and his pack followed, he had mated with one of the dogs at the camp and had produced an interesting pack of dogs, there where 14 in all. They rode offf with thom, saying goodbye to the tribe.  
"now, it has begun" the shaman said as he saw them go, he knew that they would not return soon, Lanna would never return, and kelly would return when she needed to get away.   
  
"thom you're not going to come with us will you?" Lanna said  
"no, I have some business at the royal palace, then I'm going home, hope you find my mother, it wouldn't do for her to die like that, see you later." Thom rode the other direction, to the capital, Lanna and kelly rode off toTusiane, where they thought Alanna might be. Thom had told them that she had visited Raoul and buri and then had gotten an emergecy call to the border of Tusaine, she had gone and then no one knew the rest. They rode hard an fast, Lanna knew that there was a town nearby, but she also knew some people that lived there, and they wouldn't be exactly pleased to see her. they wentt and camped near a lake, cry and his pak brought down a deer and gave some to them, they ate in silence until kelly had to speak.  
"mom, who is my father? I would like to know because there are a lot of rumors, some say that you even slept with a man that you killed later and then I was born. Is that true?" Lanna sighed  
"first off, no, I did not sleep with anyone not even your father, who I don't even know who he is."  
"then did you kill him like some say and then realized that he had a daughter and took me in as your own"  
"something like that, before I start, please realize that I made a promise to someone to take care of you."  
"ok"  
"ok then, It started out after a friend of mine ran off to corus to escape her father who was really mean, they lived in a town not far from here"  
"was she my mother"  
"no, I heard something and saw a boy around 8 or 9, he had saved you from a fire that raiders had set in your town. He was your brother and he wanted to save your other sister. I couldn't save hom or his sister, so I promised him that I would take care of you, and I don't break my promises." Lanna let t all sink in  
"so your not my real mother"  
"no" kelly looked at lanna, they looked so alike, and yet they weren't related, " you have to understand, I've taken care of you since you were a baby, always protecting you and givning you things, teaching you how to fight, and almost dying most off the time.  
"and what is thom to you?' Lanna looked at kelly with a smile.  
"he is a friend, a very dear one who I love as much as I love you, but he is still just a friend more like a brother. We never did anything, he never tried to court me, if that's what you're thinking" Kelly blushed, "now good night, we're getting up early in the morning, I'm getting to old for this," Lanna burrowed deep into her sleepingbag and left kelly to think.   
They got up early the next morning, way before dawn, they ate cold breakfast and looked for any sign of alanna, they found what they were looking for.  
"well, I don't understand how great mages like numair or the king who has evey rock tree and the wildmage could not find this trail" kelly sat on a rock, lanna chuckled  
"there is a thing called unseen magic, it's very dangerous and eveytime someone uses it they run a risk of killing themselves. It's a little like wildmagic, it can't be controlled, but those who have it can do things that even the great mages can't do" Lanna winked "this person right in front of you happens to have bucketfulls of it, let's go." Kelly stared at her mother an realized how little she knew.  
"I am amazed, tell me what else can you do?" lanna got on moonshadow, kelly on her horse, lightning.  
"I'm not sure of that myself"  
"where do you come from? you look Sarainish, but some say you just appeared.  
"you could say that, the most I remember is that something hit me, really hard and it was hot, then I wake up next to a road called thief road."  
"that's it? you could be some lost princess or something!" lanna laughed  
"believe me, I have been to places I didn't even know excisted, If someone recognized me they would have said something, now-" Lanna stopped and told kelly to be quiet, she then pointed up on the climbed up a tree as softly as a squirel would. Kelly folowed her, when she reached the top she saw something she would never forget, it was a camp and in the middle was a tent that shimmered with magic, even for someone without the gift.  
"I bet that's where alanna is, listen, I'm going to do something you're not going to understand, and it will seem like nothing happened, but no one will be able to see us unless we want them to" Lanna did some simbols with her arms and whispered some words, she jumped off the tree and walked over to the camp, kelly, not being as graceful as Lanna climbed off the tree an ran over to Lanna.  
They passed many men, some with women and some doing other things, when they got close to the tent, kelly stopped, feeling as if soemthing was pulling her back, Lanna walked back over to kelly and whispered something in her ear  
"it most be the magic, stay here and watch out for anything suspicous" Lanna walked into the tent and saw alanna in the middle, she was dirty and her eyes were cold, Lanna made herself visiable alanna looked at Lanna in surprise  
"that son of mine must have called you," Lanna smiled and started to undo the spell around alanna  
"you could say that, we ,must get out of here before-" kelly came running into the tent  
"the spells are down, their coming, we msut go" then she noticed alanna "my lady" alanna smiled and nodded her head, they ran out the other way before the men could catch up with them, soon they were shouting arrows and one almost hit kelly, cry's pack came up after them and started to kill some of the men. Lanna turned around once in a while to shot some of the men. when they got to the horses, the men had caught up. Lanna gave alanna a sword and kelly took out her staff.   
"alanna, take kelly and the horses, get the hell out of here, I'm going to try something very powerful"  
"no! I'm not going to leave the battlefield to save my own hide" Lanna cut down another man  
"alanna, I can force you to, but then I'll have less power." kelly spoke up  
"mother, I will not stand by and see you killed I know what your going to do, and you need two people to do that." Alanna put away her sword and grabbed kelly who was skwirming around, alana got on top of lightning and rode off. Lanna looked around for on of the dogs  
'Nieve, go with kelly, followe her and don't let her out of you sight" One of the dogs, a black and white female did something like a bow, Lanna gave her power to make herself be understood {something like faithful} and ran in the direction of kelly, cry had found himself next to Lanna and moonshadow at her rear  
'Cry, moonshadow, If you want to leave, do it know, I'm going to do it'   
"nonsense, and not be by your side wherever you go? ou need looking after' Cry's mate went down, someone had stabbed her  
'I need to go with my mate' Some of the dogs were falling, there where nore dead than alive now Lanna started to shout out to the dogs  
"my dear animals that have served me well, if you want to die, then stay, but if you would like to go on with your excitence then go with kelly, and go tell the stories of this battle to your children.' some of them left, but most stayed. Lanna looked at who she was going to kill  
"Owerpay Ithinway Emay. Estroyday Ymay Osefay Nday Aurdgay Ymay Abayay" There was a surge of power and everything around Lanna glowed with power, soon everyone was dead, the dogs that had stayed fell into beautiful sleep, her enemies became bones. Soon all that was left was Lanna, Cry and Moonshadow. First Cry heard His mate calling him into the bright light. Then Moonshadow smelled sweet grass. And last came out a 8 woman, who looked like Lanna in some shape or form, She was puzzeled  
"who are you?"  
"I'm 1" said a little girl, " I was your first life, I was the first one to live, I am the girl in your dreams who lived with the elderly woman, the one who ran into the gang, and the one who got you away"  
"I'm 2" said a girl who looked like Lanna only younger "I'm the one who got you here, I'm your anger, I'm the one who got you through the first days here.  
"I'm 3" said a girl who was really pale "I'm you courage, I'm the one who wantyed justice given to those who needed it."  
"I'm 4" said a woman who was bleeding from her heart "I'm you foolishness, I was careless."  
"I'm 5" said a girl with a head wound "I'm pride, I'm the one who needs help."  
"I'm 6, I was the one who taught kelly hw to kill"  
"I'm 7, I was the one who needed to listen to the healer"  
"I'm 8, I'm the one who taught kelly that hurting someone was ok  
"i"m 9" said one girl, then next to her came another  
"and I'm ten" both sdaid the next part together  
"we are contemptment, we are the ones who needed to end it, the ones who need to go home" Soon all that was left was for Lanna to answer, now she was just her spirit, she was just her soul  
"but we are all alike"  
"and yet we are diffrent" said 1, " we knew, once we left, and now we shall be one again" 10 became 9, 9 became 8 and so on, until all that was left was a small child, Lanna walked right into the child, and the child walked right into the light, where her faithful dog cry and horse moonshadow waited  
'the only reason we where alive was because we where contected to you' said cry Lanna nodded, she put her hand on cry and pattet him, she giggled, she was young again, time to start anew. She got ontop of moonshadow and took a look around, kelly was riding off with alanna, crying the whole time, her pack now followed behind. SHe looked ahead to the meadow that awaited her now, she saw little kids all over the place, someone saw her.  
"look, it's Lanna Swift" A little boy ran up to her, "welcome to the land of ten" Lanna frowned  
"land of ten?" A girl in pigtails looked at her  
"yes, land of ten lives welcome" Lanna smiled  
"I feel welcomed" she ran to play with the children, all who had lives of ten, all who had diffrent stories, all waiting for their story to be told...  
  
  
*sobsob* I finished!! I swear I was crying! My sister looked at me weirdly, well, never fret there will be another 10 lifed person, just not in tortall, any sujestions? 


End file.
